Genesis
by Yue Kokuyoku
Summary: Esto ocurre unos meses despues del torneo de bega, kai se encuentra discutiendo con su abuelo, una criatura geneticamente alterada aparece, la tragedia llega a la familia Hiwatari, pero ahi no termina...
1. Chapter 1

Bien he aquí otra de mis locuras y es que este fic lo tengo escrito desde hace un buen de tiempo.

Parejas, bueno dependerá del avance de la historias o el estrés que me provoque el trabajo

OC incluidos por todo el fic

Neta, digo Nota: los personajes de beyblade no me pertenecen, solo los pido prestados para hacer realidad este fic.

Nota extra: "muerte" de un personaje

capitulo 1

Génesis

Dentro de una gran mansión de Japón, se suscitaba una pelea entre abuelo y nieto. Ambos hacían tan alboroto que los sirvientes se encontraban preocupados. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el término del campeonato mundial y el término del conflicto con Bega.

Voltair se encontraba furioso por el hecho de que Boris hubiese ocupado sus investigaciones es ese tipo de cosas, y de hecho también le reclamo a kai el haber perdido la primera vez contra un tonto como brooklyn, a lo cual el joven le respondió del mismo modo y con el mismo tono con el que le había hablado el.

En la parte de fuera de la mansión, se escucharon ruidos por parte de los perros guardianes, comenzaron a ladrar de forma descontrolada; así que uno de los sirvientes salio para calmar a los perros, pero luego se escucho el gemido de los animales. Al llegar donde los perros se dieron cuenta de que fueron mutilados por algo y eso le ataco, lo último que se escucho fue el grito desgarrador.

No tardo en darse cuenta el resto del personal del alboroto de afuera y fue poco lo que duraron con vida mientras que aquello los mataba uno a uno. Mientras que en la habitación seguía la discusión entre los dos.

-kai, ya basta- grito molesto –porque no quieres hacerte cargo de los negocios de la familia-

-porque no me interesa, además ya me has fastidiado bastante como para que me encadenes con esto-

-eres un insolente y ojala y te….- no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese preciso momento entro por la ventana del despacho, al instante los cristales estallando y una bola de fuego atravesó junto con el por todo el despacho. Una criatura semi humanoide con hileras de colmillos en la boca se acerco a ambos que se encontraban lastimados. Voltair se había hecho algunos rasguños con los cristales a diferencia de kai quien se encontraba mal herido. Se había incrustado un cristal en su abdomen y comenzó a sangrar de manera abundante. De inmediato el anciano se acerco para auxiliarlo pero perdía sangre muy rápido, no logro hacer mucho ya que la criatura lo arrojo con fuerza contra la pared, lo único que pudo hacer era ver como aquel ser le arrebataba la vida a su nieto, con la poca fuerza que le quedo trato de defenderse pero fue inútil, mordiendo su traquea para darle fin a su existencia.

-nooooooooo! Kaiiiiiiiiii!- fue lo único que pudo gritar.

Días después dio sepultura a su nieto, luego de eso regreso a Rusia, su único familiar, su única descendencia había muerto y ya no tenia ilusiones de seguir.

Todos se habían enterado del deceso fatal del bicolor, cada uno de los equipos habían ido al funeral, los lamentos y los llantos no tardaron en surgir, al igual que las interrogantes del porque de la tragedia. Poco pudo explicar el anciano de aquel encuentro, ya que ni el mismo sabía lo que había ocurrido.

Paso un año desde su muerte, Voltair se había aislado del mundo, no quería saber nada del exterior, pero tenia que seguir con sus negocios, y sobretodo tenia que arreglar los desperfectos de las áreas de investigación que Boris tenia a su cuidado y justificar de alguna forma todos los recursos que este le pedía para sus investigaciones. Ya que había leído entre los informes una serie de gastos sin justificar y otros tantos accidentes que necesitaban de doctores especializados, hasta que se topo con el nombre de alguien conocido y de inmediato tomo cartas en el asunto.

Por eso los mando a las áreas secretas de la abadía, para averiguar el porque se encontraba ese hombre, un pequeño grupo de cuatro jóvenes entra en las instalaciones que habían sido destruidas cuando kai había hurtado al black dranzer. Parte de ese lugar había sido clausurado, pero aun así Boris seguía yendo a sus instalaciones, claro que nadie sabia con que motivos.

-porque tenemos que estar aquí- pregunto un peli lavanda muy desganado y enojado, bajando por unas escaleras.

-porque nos lo pidieron- le contesta le pelirrojo quien iba al frente de todos

-además dijo que nos dejaría seguir en la abadía si hacíamos esto- concluyo un joven rubio

-pero porque debemos hacerlo- volvió con la pregunta, mientras que recorrían los desgarrados y viejos pasillos llenos de moho.

-quieres dejar de quejarte Bryan- ya harto Tala dé los desganes de su amigo.

Llegaron a una bodega, la cual se encontraba completamente destruida, había cajas apiladas por todas partes, y todo estaba patas para arriba, así que se dividieron los cuatro para iniciar con los arreglos que les habían pedido.

Movieron todos los objetos de la gran bodega, hasta que Ian se topo con una especie de ascensor tras unas cajas bien acomodadas a modo que cubriera la entrada.

-oigan chicos miren lo que encontré- les grito para que se acercaran, cada quien dejo lo que estaba haciendo de su lado de la bodega para ver lo que causaba tanta inquietud en el chico de cabello morado.

-que sucede Ian- pregunto Spencer quien fue el primero en legar

-eso- dijo señalando el ascensor

-es solo un viejo ascensor, no es gran cosa- decía bryan

-pero que hace uno aquí en una bodega- pregunto tala –además las puertas no están tan desgastadas como las otras-

-veamos a donde lleva- concluyo spencer

-que estas loco- dijo bryan muy impresionado

-buena idea- hablo el pelirrojo- veamos a donde conduce-

Presiono el botón y la puerta se abrió entraron, presionaron el único botón que había, que era el subsotano. Al bajar, se toparon con algo que jamás hubiesen imaginado que encontrarían. Otro laboratorio secreto el cual tenía instalaciones impecables y de alta tecnología. Entre la maquinaria había contenedores de cristal que dentro tenían seres semihumanoides; algo grotescos, sus cabezas completamente deformadas y parecidas a los primeros ancestros del homo sapiens sapiens, los huesos de la columna estaban completamente deformados casi parecían espinas sobresalientes, los huesos de sus extremidades estaban muy pronunciados. En lugar de manos y dedos sobresalían garras de bestia muy filosa. Todas y cada una de las capsulas tenian dentro a otros seres idénticos a los primeros.

-este lugar es aterrados- dice Ian

-que rayos son todas estas cosas- pregunto muy confundido spencer

-ese Boris esta enfermo- concluyo tala algo fastidiado al ver las locuras del hombre

-me pregunto si Voltair sabia de esto- menciono bryan acercándose al cristal, cuando puso su mano en el, el ser dentro reacciono de forma violenta despertando a los otros que al oler la carne humana. Los cuatro jóvenes se asustaron de la forma tan violenta con que se azotaban contra los cristales, pero algo acciono los mecanismos de la computadora que de inmediato comenzó a salir un líquido color verde por uno de los conductos de nutrientes.

"activando sistema de emergencia" se escucho la voz desde la computadora principal "inyectando sedante MD23"

Así comenzó a apaciguarse la situación allí vista.

-creí que nos mataban- dijo Ian respirando de alivio

-aun no puedo creerlo-

-que spencer- pregunto tala

-el poder de black dranzer casi destruye la abadía y aun así no destruyo este laboratorio-

-es verdad, me pregunto porque será- término de decir Tala, quien accidentalmente presiono un botón al recargarse en la pared- que rayos-

"Registro del laboratorio milenium, primer día" se escucho la vos de un hombre el cual reconocieron de inmediato, era el dr. Von Hans, el mismo que casi los mata con sus bestias mitad reptil y mitad humanas "hemos comenzado el proyecto Génesis, con ADN de un donador el cual Boris me negó los datos" decía mientras la cámara mostraba los contenedores vacíos aun, porque los científicos a su cargo trabajaban con el material.

Una distorsión en el archivo hizo que se saltaran los días.

"Resgitro del día veinticuatro" se habían adelantado en los días "ya se ven los resultados de mi investigación, los clones ya se diferencian como humanos" mostrando graficas de DNA de los resultados.

"Registro del día 50" volvió a saltarse el día "le he reclamado a Boris por el proyecto, me entere de que el donante de su ADN no es mas que el…." Se distorsiono la voz y la imagen para luego continuar "me he negado en continuar el proyecto, pero Boris me amenazo con revelar mi secreto si no le ayudaba"

"Día 75 del registro" nuevamente salto los días "Boris quiere que mezcle ADN de bestia bit con la de los clones para mejorar sus habilidades en batalla" aun sin mostrar a los clones.

-ya me mata la curiosidad, quien seria el conejillo de indias de Boris- decía bryan

-si te callaras lo sabríamos- refunfuño tala

"no pude oponerme a sus ordenes, no podía dejar que me entregara" mientras que pasaron las imágenes de las cadenas de ADN "al inicio fue todo un éxito, los clones respondían bien a las ordenes y la combinación de bestia bit fue todo un éxito, excepto en uno, el cual se había vuelto algo enfermizo, al parecer la combinación no fue muy completa en el" mostrando por fin al clon que no había evolucionado como los otros.

-esto no puede ser- decía tala estupefacto

-pero si es- siguió spencer

-como puede- siguió Ian

-maldito Boris como pudo hacerlo, clonar a kai- termino bryan indignado

"al enterarse del fallo me exigió que de inmediato lo destruyera, pero… no pude hacerlo" volvieron a mostrar registros pero diferentes de otra investigación "utilizando el ADN que encontré en un antiguo monolito pude mejorar la salud de este clon al que he llamado Génesis 1, que mostraba muchas mas habilidades que sus hermanos"

"Día 125 del registro, los clones comenzaron a sufrir severas mutaciones genéticas a causa de la combinación" mostrando los clones todos deformes, los mismos seres que habían visto antes en esas capsulas. Luego de eso se escucho un gran estruendo y se desconectó la computadora.

-eso fue extraño- dijo Ian

-que creen que allá ocurrido- pregunto spencer

-y que habrá sido de ese clon- dijo bryan

De pronto se escucho movimiento de maquinaria, la computadora había activado un sistema oculto en la parte superior del techo del laboratorio, en la cual había otra capsula aislada del resto. Pero antes de que bajara por completo algo cayo de los engranes de la gran maquina.

-Aahhhhh- gritaron los chicos al ver lo que cayo, era el cadáver momificado de un humano adulto, y cuan fue su sorpresa al ver que era el mismo doctor el muerto.

-es el doctor von Hans- dijo bryan asustado y confundido- pero como-

-es tipo que conocimos en aquel laboratorio no era el doctor-

-queee!- todos gritaron

-tala que quieres decir- pregunto spencer muy sorprendido

-ese tipo era una bestia bit que tomo su forma, lo que tenemos frente a nosotros es lo que quedo de ese científico-

Una vez que la capsula bajo por completo esta se ilumino mostrando a Génesis1, flotando de cabeza en un liquido verde, y a su vez conectado por diferentes cables que registraban sus pulsaciones y respiración, previamente se habían programado para despertarlo en cuanto alguien entrara al laboratorio y que este alguien fuera cualquiera menos Boris. La maquina comenzó a moverse de nuevo, dejando al chico con sus pies y cabeza en la dirección correctas. Luego comenzó a filtrarse el líquido verde poco a poco, abriéndose la capsula, dejando caer de rodillas al joven dentro, que aun no despertaba por completo. Ante esto los cuatro jóvenes aun se encontraban en estado de shock, no lo podían creer, aunque fuese un clon, era como volver a ver a kai frente a ellos. Lentamente este comenzó a abrir los ojos, mostrando esos orbes rojizos que miraban de forma cansada pero curiosa, viendo así a los que se encontraban frente a el, claro que ellos creyeron por un segundo que recibirían una mirada fría por parte de el, claro era su clon, porque habría de ser diferente al original, pero fue todo lo contrario, su mirada era muy distinta a la del kai original, y no solo eso parecía tener u aura de inocencia como si un niñito fuera. Rápido reacciono tala acercándose a el, aun no lo podía creer, lo miro fijamente, examinándolo con mucho cuidado para cerciorarse, pero si que era idéntico o podría decirse que era el, que nunca murió, que ese fatal suceso jamás ocurrió.

-bryan ve si puedes conseguir algunas sabanas- le ordeno spencer

-si claro, creo que vi algo de eso por allá- yendo por ellas

-oye kai, nos recuerdas- pregunto Ian, el solo le miro curioso, por la forma como le llamo, a lo cual el negó eso.

-como puede recordarnos si nunca nos ha visto- dijo tala- según la computadora el ha vivido aquí sin conocer el exterior-

-es cierto, lo siento-

-quienes…son ….. Ustedes- pregunto por fin pero de manera pausada.

-unos amigos, que hemos venido para sacarte de aquí- concluyo spencer

-aquí traigo las sabanas- grito desde lo lejos- como se encuentra- acercándose a el y cubriéndolo con la sabana, con mucho cuidado retiraron los cables que lo conectaban aun con la maquina, todo excepto una pulsera bastante gruesa de metal, la cuan no pudieron mover, por un lado porque estaba muy ajustada y por el otro porque el bicolor se negó.

-bueno ya, calma no te la quitamos- decía spencer para tratar de calmarlo

-bien vamonos- dijo tala ayudándolo a levantarse

-no puedo- dijo en voz baja- el doctor me dijo que me quedara hasta que el volviera- vio que a un lado de su capsula se encontraba el cuerpo de este. Por el gafete se dio cuenta de que era el doctor, se acerco a el y lo miro fijamente. Pero al parecer no había ningún tipo de tristeza, como si de alguna forma supiera lo que le había ocurrido.

-algo ocurrió que no pudo llegar a ti- le dijo tala

-pero descuida veremos que te encuentres bien- dijo spencer en un tono comprensivo

-si será divertido, claro que vas a tener que acostumbrarte al clima frió- dijo bryan de forma burlona

-que le paso a Nexus 1- pregunto el bicolor, tratando de ponerse de pie y siento ayudado por el pelirrojo.

-quien?-

-es igual a mi solo que, su cabello es completamente oscuro-

-momento, cual de todos es- dijo señalando el resto del laboratorio. Viendo así como todos sus hermanos se encontraban completamente diferentes.

-que fue lo que ocurrió aquí- viéndolos- que les ocurrió a mis hermanos- quería una respuesta aunque sabia de antemano que no le gustaría para nada.

-según la computadora, eh…- no termino, como explicarle, si fuera kai le habrían dado la respuesta sin decir agua va, pero tratar con el era muy complicado.

-entonces era cierto lo que me dijo- dijo en voz baja, luego se acerco a su capsula para sacar de un compartimiento secreto una caja de madera con cerrojo de metal reforzado.

-bueno, mejor nos vamos- dijo tala- pero, no se como le vamos a explicar esto a Voltair-

-lo de Génesis 1, primero que nada hay que llevarlo y buscarle algo de ropa de su talla, luego hablaremos con voltair- volteando a ver al chico

-oye y sabes lo que es un beyblade- le pregunto ian

-no es un trompo que gira- lo dijo lo mas inocente que ni a un niño pequeño le hubiera salido así

-si pero también sirve para batallar- siguiendo con la conversación mientras que salían de laboratorio- nunca te enseñaron a jugarlo-

-hmm- meditando- no, como se juega-

-ian deja de molestarlo- es hablo spencer que había escuchado que algo se movía dentro del laboratorio- démonos prisa- de la nada salio una de las criaturas que se encontraban encerradas dentro de las capsulas, pero no recordaban haber soltado nada por error.

-que rayos es esa cosa- viendo al engendro bryan saco su blade para atacarlo, y este al ver sus intenciones salto y de un golpe lo derribo.

-bryan!, tu maldito- dijo spencer que también intento atacarlo pero fue inútil.

-spencer!- esta vez gritaron tala e ian, quienes trataron de utilizar sus blades en contra de ese engendro, pero fue inútil, fueron derribados de un solo golpe.

-Génesis corre- le grito spencer al ver que no se movía

-sálvate- decía tala aun en el suelo aun adolorido por el golpe

-que rayos esperas- pero el no les hizo caso a ninguno de ellos, simplemente se quedo frente a frente viéndole a los ojos y reconociéndolo de inmediato.

-Nexus 1?- algo que asombro a sus nuevos amigos, era el nombre del personaje frente a ellos, no daban crédito a lo que escucharon. Habían pensado que seria otro clon no fallido como el pero, resulto que era uno de los deformes clones de esas cámaras- porque, que te ocurrió-

Aquel ser tenia rastros de sangre seca en todo su cuerpo y un trozo de tela en una de sus patas y algo de cabello prendido en la tela, rápidamente uno de los jóvenes reconoció el trozo de tela negra.

-tu!- grito tala- maldito fuiste tu quien asesino a kai- esto dejo a todos perplejo inclusive a Génesis 1, que volteo para verle fijamente a los ojos y confirman si era verdad, momento que aprovecho para darle un sarpazo lastimándolo, pero el no se quedo atrás dándole un golpe mas fuerte que lo dejo mas lastimado a el engendro.

-Génesis, estas bien?-

-si, solo fue un raspón- revisando su herida que al parecer no fue tan grave. Pero para los jóvenes no les vasto, así que tala rasgo algo de tela de su ropa para hacerle un amarre a la herida. Luego se marcharon del lugar y regresar a la parte superior de la abadía.

No sin antes cerrar la puerta para evitar que saliera la criatura

Continuara…

Bien hasta aquí llege, espero que haya sido de su agrado y prometo tener el siguiente cap pronto, a diferencia del de Shinobi, este fic solo tiene tres capitulo por adelantado y ya subi 1

Asi que con este me tarde mas de lo esperado

Bye y envíen Reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Y como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta la actualización del fic

Ténganme paciencia plis he estado muy estresada en este mes y me están saliendo canash

Nah no es cierto pero si he estado algo estresada

Ojala les guste el cap nos leemos en dos meses

Génesis 2

Luego del incidente en el laboratorio, los cuatro chicos lo llevaron a la habitación que le correspondió en vida a Kai, claro que lo pensaron dos veces ya que Génesis 1 podría sentirse de manera muy incomoda, luego de pensar la situación mejor lo llevaron a la de Tala, esa propuesta fue por parte de Bryan a quien se le ocurrió la fabulosa idea. Claro que el pelirrojo se negó, la sola idea de que estuviera en su cuarto le desagradaba por completo, aunque se tratase de el y no de kai, pero los otros chicos no querían discutir frente al bicolor así que arrastraron a Tala afuera de la habitación pero mientras dejaron a Génesis1 dentro de la habitación mientras que discutían acerca del enojo de Tala.

-porque mi cuarto- reclamándoles a sus compañeros

-numero uno- dijo ian

-eres el capitán del equipo- dijo bryan

-numero dos- otra vez ian

-eres el responsable de los arreglos en las áreas de la abadía- dijo spencer

-numero tres- volvió a decir

-fue tu idea- dijeron todos al unísono

-así que se bueno y encárgate de el como si fuera tu hermanito, entendido- dijo bryan en son de burla

-de acuerdo, pero con una condición-

-cual es tala- dijo bryan

-que tu le avises a voltair- señalando al de pelo lavanda

-que?, quieres que yo le hable y le explique lo ocurrido- viendo como el pelirrojo asentaba dando una respuesta positiva.

En efecto, pero no iría el solo, se encargo de que los otros fueran para darle apoyo en caso de que voltair se negara a creer lo que es un hecho, luego de una pequeña discusión con los otros dos chicos y casi empujándolos a la entrada regreso con paso firme a su habitación. Mientras que regresaba a su habitación pensaba en porque siempre se metía en esos problemas, entro como si nada olvidando que Génesis 1 se encontraba ahí, aunque el chico se había quedado de pie en medio de la habitación desde que lo dejaron. Observando todo lo que en ella había, aunque claro no era mucho pero no perdía detalle de nada. Por un momento pensó que era kai pero cuando este volteo a verlo se dio cuenta.

-Génesis, porque no te has cambiado- a lo cual el joven solo se le quedo viendo algo confundido.

-ah, es verdad, no te hemos conseguido ropa- dirigiéndose a su armario para buscar algo que le quedara pero, como era alto posiblemente le quedara largo lo que le diera- veamos que puede servir-

Rebusco dentro de su armario, no encontró nada de su talla así que busco algo que pudiera usar, una camisa de color azul marino de manga larga, y un pantalón negro de mezclilla, luego busco unos zapatos.

-disculpa tala, podría ir a ducharme- el pelirrojo le vio- siempre que salíamos de las capsulas nos mandaban a cuchar y bueno-

-esta bien, te llevare al baño- termino de recoger su la ropa que le daría, para luego guiarlo al baño. Le dejo la ropa y le preparo el baño, dejándolo solo.

Mientras tanto en la gran mansión Hiwatari, el anciano voltair se encontraba encerrado en su gran despacho, si, ya era demasiado su sufrimiento por lo ocurrido a su nieto, por las veces que fue frió con el, el remordimiento era demasiado, de su cajón saco un revolver con el cual pensaba en darle fin a su existencia. Pero cuando iba a presionar el gatillo el intercomunicador sonó, el mayordomo era quien se encontraba la puerta comunicándole.

-señor, los jóvenes bryan, ian y spencer- menciono Bernal- quieren hablar con usted, dicen que es urgente- se detuvo, al escuchar que era urgente bajo el revolver y lo metió en su cajón.

-hágalos pasar- dijo y al poco rato entraron al despacho. Guardando el revolver dentro de su cajón y cerrando con llave mientras que tomaba una carpeta para revisar unos papeles simulando toda normalidad

- y bien que es lo que quieren, no ven que estoy ocupado-

-tenemos algo importante que decirle pero, se encuentra en la abadía- dijo spencer lo mas calmado que pudo.

-y si es tan importante porque no me lo dicen de una buena vez-

-es que tiene que verlo para creerlo- le dijo ian tratando de no alterar al viejo.

-encontramos un laboratorio en el area que fue destruida- siguió bryan

-eso no es algo fuera de lo normal, siempre hubo laboratorios en esa zona- concluyo serio.

-también un laboratorio subterráneo, en donde clonaban humanos- dijo ian en un tono irónico. Lo cual llamo la atención a voltair al escuchar tal cosa, en ningún momento le autorizo a Boris clonar humanos, pero aun no sabia quien era el sujeto de prueba. De inmediato abordaron la limusina para llegar a la abadía, en cuanto llegaron bajo, mientras que en el camino le contaron todo lo que se suscito dentro de aquel lugar, acerca de los experimentos y de cómo Boris se había relacionado con el doctor Von Hans, el loco que casi mataba a su nieto, pero luego le contaron que el cadáver momificado del doctor se encontraba dentro del laboratorio y por el aspecto del cuerpo, se podía ver que el ya estaba muerto, mucho antes de que sucediera el secuestro del pequeño grupo de entrenamiento.

-que es lo que quieres decir- pregunto muy impacientado

-que el sujeto que nos ataco esa vez era una bestia bit- concluyo spencer.

Al llegar lo condujeron a la entrada principal del gimnasio, topándose con los dos jóvenes que ahí se encontraban, ya que Génesis 1 había insistido en que le enseñara a jugar beyblade, lo cual dejo a voltair muy sorprendido, el chico que se encontraba al lado de Ivanov era su nieto, pero eso no podía ser, el murió hace un año, como era posible que el estuviese con vida.

-señor voltair- le hablo tala acercándose al anciano. Mientras que el bicolor le seguía.

-como es posible, es que acaso es un sueño-

-no señor, el es un proyecto genético del dr. von Hans- le dijo tala

-su nombre es Génesis 1- termino bryan- fue clonado del ADN de kai y mezclado con el de una bestia bit y lo que según entendí del registro una sustancia de un monolito negro o al menos eso creo-

El anciano se acerco al joven, quien le observaba de manera extraña, el parecido era demasiado, casi podría decir que era el, pero su forma de mirar lo delataba por completo, cayendo en cuenta de que no era su nieto.

-Génesis, el es Voltair Hiwatari- le menciono tala- el es dueño de la abadía-

-mucho gusto-

-tu eres idéntico a el- fue lo único que dijo, pero por un lado le habían regresado las ganas de vivir, e intentaría arreglar las cosas pero solo faltaba el pequeño detalle de los engendros del laboratorio.

- me imagino que no tienes a donde ir- le pregunto el anciano al bicolor, percatándose de que bajaba la mirada tratando de pensar.

-no- dijo algo desanimado- creo que no-

-bien esta decidido- dijo el mayor- tu vienes a la mansión conmigo, pero antes debemos de arreglar cierto asunto- viéndole de reojo. Génesis 1 se encontraba completamente confundido, según lo que le había mencionado ese tal Boris, Voltair Hiwatari era alguien que jamás ayudaría a nadie sin obtener algo a cambio, pero al verlo de frente todo lo que había escuchado de el se volvía una mentira.

-tala-

-si señor- respondió el pelirrojo

-quiero que cuides de el mientras que yo arreglo algo en la mansión- dio media vuelta pero antes de irse- bienvenido a la familia Génesis-

-te lo encargo mucho tala-

-si señor- aun en shock al igual que todos. Menos el bicolor quien lo miraba curioso.

Pasaron dos meses. Voltair no lo pensó dos veces para mandar a que se encargaran de destruir a los clones que Boris había mandado ha hacer. Pero cuando llegaron la mitad de ellos ya se habían desintegrado o al menos eso fue lo que pensó. Primero que nada mando a buscar a Nexus 1, pero no encontraron ningún rastro que los llevara cerca de el. Luego de informar a la servidumbre acerca de la llegada del bicolor preparo todo para que el se sintiera como en casa, inclusive preparo una habitación para que la adaptaran lo mejor posible y del agrado del muchacho. Las veces que lo visitaba trataba de preguntarle cosas con respecto a sus gustos, lo cual nunca ocurrió con kai, el era muy abierto, pero cuando le preguntaban acerca del doctor que lo clono se cerraba ante cualquier comentario, ya que de cierto modo estaba agradecido porque le dio la vida dos veces. Luego de tener todo listo para su llegada se marcho a la gran mansión. Pasados los días el ya había visto todo lo que tenia que ver en la gran mansión, ya había leído todos los libros que había en la biblioteca por triplicado y luego de eso y aprovechando los documentales memorizo todo lo que había visto de la vida es dichos programas.

Pasaron algunos meses mas, el anciano Hiwatari llevo a Génesis 1 a vivir a la mansión de Japón mientras que arreglaba las cosas para que el pudiera llevar una vida normal como los demás, además que el ya se estaba aburriendo así que le llevo a Japón ya que el cambio le sentiría bien y valla que si.

Génesis 1 era un niño a comparación de cualquiera, nunca había visto el exterior, solo lo que el doctor le mostraba en las fotos o en videos de su laptop. Y para animarlo aun mas, había llevado a los Bliztkrig boys para que le llevaran a ver todo lo que el quisiera ver del país o por lo menos de la ciudad en la que se encontraban.

-Génesis, espera- gritaba bryan que corría detrás de el

-se que estas muy emocionado por salir pero detente- gritaba bryan y tras de el Tala, spencer e ian que ya estaban exhaustos.

-vamos- gritaba el bicolor- apresúrense, jajajajaja- acercándose al pelilavanda- donde dijiste que estaba el parque-

-cerca pero- aun agitado- deja que recupere el aliento y te llevamos OK-

-corres muy rápido- dijo el pelirrojo mientras que se acercaba junto con los otros

-de donde sacas energías- preguntaba spencer mientras que este solo se limitaba a sonreír.

-hay mis pobres piernas- se quejaba ian- no es justo, ustedes son mas altos que yo-

Mientras a lo lejos se divisaba una silueta que veía con mucho interés al grupo, pero en especial a cierto chico de cabello bicolor, su sorpresa era mucha, ya que había escuchado de su muerte, pero al ver la pulsera que traía en su mano derecha se dio cuenta de quien era en realidad.

En el parque, los cinco chicos se sentaron o mas bien cuatro por el cansancio y el otro por ser solidario con sus amigos, si ellos eran sus amigos y los únicos que ha tenido desde que salio de su encierro. Mientras que ellos tomaban un descanso, el comenzó a admirar la vegetación del parque y para su fortuna era la temporada de cerezos en flor, nunca los había visto en vivo.

-cielos- decía realmente sorprendido- son mas hermosos que en las fotografías-

-y todavía no has visto nada- menciono ian

-en serio- pregunto- entonces que esperamos- levantándose

-cállate ian, ya no le des ideas- grito bryan que aun no recobraba el aliento

-Génesis- spencer le llamo- porque no descansamos un poco, ya veremos el resto después-

-esta bien- volviendo a sentarse, mientras que los cuatro chicos respiraban aliviados. Vaya que si era el contrario de kai, se les hacia muy raro verlo sonreír.

En otra parte del parque, se encontraban un grupo de chicos que jugaban beyblade, el encuentro era entre lo G revolutions y los begabladers, en un encuentro amistoso. En unas bancas cerca de ahí se encontraban los PPB all stars, los majestics, batallón bartez, los whit tigres x, la dinastía f y el equipo de las estaciones del año que revisaba los datos junto con kenny y dizzy.

-como van con los datos- pregunto Bianca a kenny

-a pesar de la ultima ves- respondió- yo diría que han mejorado mucho-

Mientras el encuentro era entre tyson y brooklyn, quienes utilizando sus mejores tecnicas contraatacaban a su oponente sin retroceder ni un solo segundo. Pero como toda buena batalla siempre tiene que haber un ganador y quien fue si no tyson el que se llevo la victoria.

-el blade de brooklyn salio del estadio y el ganador del encuentro es tyson- gritaba yuli muy emocionada

-felicidades tyson- decía brooklyn

-gracias-

Desde lejos.

-esto es muy aburrido- un pelirrojo fastidiado- el encuentro no fue tan emocionante, yo pude haber terminado con los dos es menos de lo que canta un gallo- finalizo con fastidio.

-y vamos de nuevo- decía un rubio italiano- jhonny tu no tienes remedio-

-di lo que quieras me voy-

-nunca cambiara- decía robeth algo fastidiado con su actitud

-déjalo ya sabes como es el- comento Oliver

Mientras que se alejaba del grupo, pensaba en las cosas que habían pasado últimamente, luego del campeonato mundial, la competencia contra el equipo de bega y lo más reciente que impacto a todos, la muerte de kai fue algo que impacto a todos. Alguien como el que jamás se rendía aunque se hubiese puesto el mundo en su contra y terminar de ese modo. Mientras que se hundía en sus pensamientos no de percato de que un chico venia en su misma dirección, corriendo detrás de el venían otros cuatro chicos que le gritaban pero no prestaba atención a sus llamados. Por fortuna cambio de dirección y cuando el pelirrojo escoses levanto la vista ya no se encontraba quien venia corriendo pero si pudo ver al equipo que venia en su dirección.

Los cuatro al ver a jhonny del equipo majestics, solo reaccionaron de forma normal, para que no sospechara nada. Para su mala suerte Génesis 1 se les había perdido de vista.

-que hacen ustedes aquí- pregunto de forma acida

-este es un pais libre- contesto bryan del mismo modo- no te debemos dar explicaciones-

-me da igual- les paso de largo jhonny sin decir mas y se perdio de vista, justo por el mismo camino que tomo el bicolor.

Luego de ver que se fue fueron abordados rey quien se acercaba y atrás de el todos los demas equipos reunidos, quienes al acercarse les preguntaron de su llegada.

-tala, que sorpresa- comento rey al acercarse

-que los trae por aquí- esta vez fue Garland el que pregunto. Sorprendiéndolos a los cuatro, pero lo disimularon aunque la presencia de todos lo equipos era algo inquietante, ya que voltair les había pedido que no dejaran que los otros vieran a Génesis 1 hasta que el les dijera. Pero poco pudieron hacer para librarse del montón de preguntas que vinieron por su estancia en Japón.

-algunas cosas de la abadía- dijo spencer con simpleza

-¿creí que abrían venido porque el señor Dikenson los mando llamar?- comento kenny al llegar junto con los demás.

-no- dijo bryan- que yo recuerde no nos mandaron a llamar- recibiendo un codazo por parte de tala

-creo que- tala hizo una pausa- debemos irnos, así que adiós- dando media vuelta para partir.

-hey esperen un momento- grito tyson- se van sin tener una beybatalla- pregunto luego de ver a unos aparentemente nerviosos Blitzkrigsboys.- vamos chico es para recordar cuando…..bueno ya saben-

-bueno, supongo que podríamos tener una- dijo ian sin pensar.

-bryan, aprovechando quiero que los distraigas para que yo vaya por Génesis 1 antes de que alguien nos descubra- concluyo para discretamente alejarse del grupo.

Por otro lado del parque se encontraba un chico pelirrojo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, tan concentrado en si mismo estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se sentó del otro lado de la fuente justo a sus espaldas, claro con la fuente en medio. Aun no había podido asimilar, todo lo ocurrido, la promesa que se había hecho de barrer el piso con el nunca se cumpliría, una ultima batalla era todo, pero por desgracia para el no seria realidad. Recién recordó que cuando se informo de su deceso no lo creyeron en absoluto. Mientras que el chico sentado del otro lado de la fuente, se encontraba muy inquieto, ya que desde un rato que no encontraba a ninguno de sus amigos, volteo a ver si había alguien que le pudiera decir y fue cuando vio al pelirrojo del otro lado de la fuente cuando se levanto para preguntarle algo.

-disculpa- pregunto acercándose a el- estoy buscando a alguien-

-largo- dijo jhonny con fastidio aun sin levantar la cabeza

-pero, es que-

-que no entiendes que me molestas- se levanto aun sin verle- quiero estar solo- una vez viendolo directamente a los ojos. Lo dejo paralizado por completo, era el frente suyo y hablandole, estaba vivo pero eso no podia ser, se suponia que…. Un momento, esto era muy raro. A lo unico que pudo decir fue- kai?-

Claro que el otro parecio asustarse al escuchar ese nombre, claro que le habian advertido que tuviese cuidado porque, nadie comprenderia que el era un clon identico a kai y eso atraeria diversos problemas para el y sus amigos. Reacciono más rapido cuanto el pelirrojo le sujeto del brazo para que no se escapara, a lo cual el chico se tenso mas de lo que ya estaba.

-como es posible, tu…- penso dos veces- quien eres?- pregunto con furia, el no podia ser kai, porque- dime quien eres- forzandole el brazo.

-alejate de Genesis- grito tala, apartando violentamente del bicolor- te encuentras bien- le pregunto, a lo que solo afirmo en silencio.

-que significa esto tala- grito muy enfadado- acaso es otro truco de biovolt-

-tala de que esta hablando- pregunto el bicolor- que es lo que ha hecho biovolt- la angustia se reflejaba en sus ojos y su voz.

-nada que deba de preocuparte- le dio la espalda a jhonny, el cual estaba muy confundido por la accion de ivanov, pero antes de que pudiesen hacer algo más fueron interrumpidos.

-kaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii!- se escucho un grito y de pronto Genesis 1 se encontraba en el suelo siendo abrazado por un pequeño pelirrojo que estaba llorando por verlo, a lo que Genesis 1 reacciono dandole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda para consolarlo.

-daichi dejalo ya quieres….- pero sus palabras se quedaron mudas ante la persona frente a ellos.


End file.
